How specific are anti-carbohydrate immunoglobulins? What is the nature of the combining site? To answer these questions the interaction of homogeneous immunoglobulins with carbohydrate haptenic groups will be studied. Site mapping will be studied through impact affinity labeling of the same globulins. Hybrid immunoglobulins using H,L recombinants are studied to define subunit interactions in myeloma protein.